cohorts_veil_of_entropyfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Map
Provinces The smallest unit on the game map is the Province and it is represented by a single hex. Each province has the following characteristics: Location The location is the X/Y coordinates of the province. Terrain The type of terrain affects how fast units can move through the terrain. Resources Each province has resources available to it. The type and quantity of the resources present will dictate the value of the land. Baronies Baronies are groups of provinces that are controlled by a single city. This city is ruled by the Baron. Baronies are responsible for building improvements on the land, like mines, logging camps, farms, etc. These improvements increase the value of the barony by increasing the amount of production they create. Depending on the size of the population, Baronies can allocate Workers within it's borders to further increase the production output of a province. Before adding improvements or workers, each province within the Barony generates 10% of the resources present at production. Adding an improvement increases the production amount by 10% per level of the improvement. Adding a worker to the province doubles whatever the production amount is. Each Barony can only keep 80% of what it produces each month. It must pay 10% of its production to its Lord/Lady (the ruler of the Territory) and 10% to it's King/Queen (the ruler of the Kingdom). If a player takes control of a barony, they will automatically control all provinces within its borders. Hot Spots Baronies can often have special provinces or "Hot Spots" within its borders. These hot spots typically represent opportunities for a player to perform some sort of special task here. The location may be a temple, a sacred burial sight, or perhaps the place where a great battle took place. It may also be just some random location where a particular monster or character decided to take up residence. These hot spots are typically represented by some form of specialized icon on the game map. If you see one, you might want to carefully investigate it. Territories A territory is a grouping of one or more Baronies. A territory's capital city is typically the largest of all baronies within it's borders. The baronies within a territory need not be connected. The territory's capital city gains wealth from its own barony, plus it also gets paid 10% of the revenue from all the baronies within the territory. If a player takes control of a territory, they do not automatically take control of all its baronies. However, they do receive the income from all of the territory's baronies even if they are controlled by an enemy faction. Kingdoms A kingdom is a grouping of one or more Territories. A kingdom's capital city is typically the largest of all baronies within the kingdom. Territories within a kingdom need not be connected. The kingdom's capital city gains wealth from its own barony, plus it also gets paid 10% of the revenue from all of the baronies within the kingdom. If a player takes control of a kingdom, they do not automatically take control of all its territories. However, they do receive the income from all of the kingdom's baronies even if they are controlled by an enemy faction. RegionsCategory:MapCategory:KingdomsCategory:TerritoriesCategory:BaroniesCategory:Provinces Regions are a grouping of one or more territories used to describe a geographical area on the map. Regions are not typically associated with kingdoms or territories, but they be. For example, the Northern Planes region may be shared by several kingdoms and dozens of territories. However, the Elven Forest, may also be the same as the Elven Kingdom. When regions are defined in the game, they are given a series of attributes. These attributes define the possibility of terrain types, resources, etc. When the game map is generated, the terrain types and resources are randomly generated based on the region's attributes. This means that each game map will be different than the previous, but it should still maintain the same flavour. Category:Regions